


JiJiJin

by pd101s2prompts (trashyhenli)



Category: BIGFLO, Produce 101 (TV), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNB (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Stealing members from different bands to create a random family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyhenli/pseuds/pd101s2prompts
Summary: A series of silly drabbles written for fun featuring Euijin as the eldest brother, Jimin as the middle brother, and Jihoon as the youngest brother.Why? Just because.





	1. Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to know each of them well enough to do justice on their characterization.  
> I do know they're all fantastic dancers and I think Jihoon's style is a combination of both (more Euijin at the moment) so I'm excited to see it become more polish and branch out over time.  
> I've linked some dance videos at the bottom.

After growing up with Jimin and Euijin, it’s not surprising that Jihoon develops an interest in dancing. The way Euijin and Jimin dance ooze with confidence, power, and grace that it’s hard not to be memorized. Or question the bones in their body.

However, the last thing Jihoon wants is to ask them for help then get teased for being the most inexperienced and worst at dancing in their family. (Ok Jimin wouldn’t but Euijin maybe.) It’s already bad enough he’s the last in everything (though Jihoon’s certain he’ll beat Jimin in height soon) but asking for dance lessons from the two is out of the question.

Jihoon starts with mimicking some dance moves online in his room when he knows his brothers are out. Next, he’s looking into dance studio and the dance club at his school.

Euijin is the first to find out about Jihoon’s new interest after catching him mid-action in copying a popping dance tutorial. Jihoon doesn’t miss the grin on his brother’s face after Euijin asks (read: force) him to demonstrate what he learned so far.

 

(“Do you want me to teach you?”

“Depends. Are you going to make fun of me?”

“It’s in my blood to make fun of you, but I’m a nice teacher.”)

 

In some ways, Jihoon is glad because his style matches Euijin’s. His performances are playful with smugness in his features, but skills to back it up. 

Maybe it’s genetics, but Jihoon catches on quickly and is eager to participate in any local dance battle.

Jimin is almost hurt when he finds out about Jihoon’s hobby after Euijin invites him to one of the events.

 

(“Out of us two, you chose Euijin? I’m offended.”

“I’m sorry. Please teach me too?”

“Of course.”)

 

Their combined teaching results in a formidable dancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few refs though there's plenty more videos to show my reasoning.
> 
> Jihoon's dancing: [Pre-debut (2015)](https://youtu.be/oW8hBBtQCy8)  
> [Some popping](https://youtu.be/GRP88wE-ue0)  
> [Boy in Luv cover](https://youtu.be/jzd1RVG-8Mk) Throwing this in because why not?
> 
> Euijin's dancing: [Great beat](https://youtu.be/pIxt2VjuUf0)  
> [Less popping example](https://youtu.be/pz3oBpJ42_Y)  
> [Uni+ promo](https://youtu.be/zF62HrlofkI)  
> [Chill freestyle](https://youtu.be/iZza4xDuUR4) His smug/playful expressions in the Uni+ are great
> 
> Jimin's dancing: [Pre-debut (2013)](https://youtu.be/aL8yTK5oavo)  
> [Popping](https://youtu.be/MwurhVQ_WTI)  
> It's really hard to link all his style of dancing, but there's plenty of compilation videos.


	2. Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truly a silly drabble.
> 
> Based off how Jimin thinks he looks pretty dressed as girl and [Jihoon dressed as Anna](https://youtu.be/Yi4XDV6rnkI) along with my thought of how nice he'd look in the D.Va's hanbok. (I see people compare Sungwoon with Jimin so it fits that he's Jihoon's "unnie" in this too lol)
> 
> Word count: 300

Euijin isn’t sure what to say when he comes home and gains two little sisters. They’re both sitting crisscross in the living room wearing hanboks- the female version- with Jimin adding fake eyelashes to Jihoon’s eyelids.

It’s not even Halloween.

“Are those mom’s?” Euijin asks, pointing to their colorful attire. A reasonable guess considering there’s no other female in this household like how-

“A friend’s. The makeup’s mom’s, but we asked.” Jimin answers, not looking up from his careful work. “She offered to help, but had to leave for something.”

 _‘Of course she would.’_ Euijin thought, recalling when he was an only child and mom had wanted a daughter. Those childhood photos and videos are hidden far from Jimin and Jihoon’s reach.

 

“There’s a crossdressing contest at Jihoon’s school.” Jimin reveal, grabbing the eyeliner.

Jihoon continues, “First place wins meats; the expensive kind I think.” Euijin notes Jihoon’s hair look like that one girl in Frozen. It’s a good look on him. “If you help drive us to the school, we’ll share the priz- aH hyung that hurts!”

“Stop blinking then. I need to fix your wings.”

“I understand why Jihoon’s being dolled up, but why are you also in a dress.” Jimin shrugs, adjusting his own wig.

“I wanted to look pretty too.”

“Hurry up and stuff my chest.” Jihoon whines. “We have to be there in half an hour.”

Euijin takes another minute to absorb what he came home to, before grabbing his camera- phone quality isn’t going to do it- and heads back his car.

“Step on it.” Jihoon grabs his shoulder.

“But keep the windows up. I’ll kill you if my wig’s ruined.” Euijin contemplates the idea of letting their wigs flying out the car, but obeys his sister’s command.

 

 

They eat good meat that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like everyone's just going, 'What did I read? Why did I click? I only know 2/3 of the characters on here.'
> 
> Be glad you're not following my twitter haha.


	3. Wink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself to update once one of them made a comeback and they've all already released another MV hah.

_It’s not like they’re conscious of it?_

_He wonders if they were aware that other people were aware how much they did it…_

“You two have a winking problem.” Jimin declares at the bathroom door with his arms crossed.

Euijin and Jihoon tear their gaze from the mirror toward the middle brother. “Excuse you?”

“You two,” Jimin points to both of them for emphasis, “wink more than a normal person should.” He cuts them off before they can protest. “Maybe there’s something seriously wrong with your eye muscles. We should go get it checked out by the doctor.” The oldest snorts at Jimin’s deduction. 

“We don’t have a winking _or_ a muscle problem.” Jimin doesn’t miss the eye roll Jihoon directs at him before closing them to spray his mist.

“Don’t you wink a lot too?” This kid...

“I don’t wink at every camera I see,” Jihoon cringes. “or every time I dance for a crowd.” Euijin flushes. “You guys get so embarrassed afterward too! Just spare yourself the humiliation and stop it. Unless you’re into that…”

“You’re just jealous.” The youngest huffs as he puts his skincare products away.

Jimin raise an eyebrow. “Of your wink? It’s mediocre.” Euijin instinctively takes a step back.

 “I AM THE. WINKING. KING.” Jihoon fumes. “But that’s fine. I’m too old to be winking anyways.”

“If you’re too old then what does that make Euijin?”

“Hey-“

“Someone fearless.”

Jimin cross his arms, an idea too good to pass up forming in his head. “How about this? You guys stop winking for a week and I’ll do all your chores for a month. Fail and I get first dibs on all the meat for a month.”

“Do you really think we can’t-“

“Deal! Now I’ll have more time to game!”

Euijin wants to point out his chores requires Jimin to have a _driver’s license_ but lets his younger brothers have their way.

 

 

Jihoon doesn’t last a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go watch WANNA ONE/UNB/BTS latest MVs if you haven't.
> 
> Especially UNB!! SUPPORT THEIR DEBUT PLEASE!!  
> And watch Euijin go off [here](https://youtu.be/IgjoUx4TSTY). LOL at the maknae line's jaw drops in the back.
> 
> Fact: Jihoon has probably winked a thousand time by now. I know he talked about it before. So much for not winking after becoming an adult.
> 
> I might add other people to the next chapter (if I ever update).


End file.
